


Fleeing the Party

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Locked In, MSR, Party, Trapped, detour, stuck together, wine cellar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this one was:  Mulder and Scully get locked in somewhere together. A building, vault, freezer, wherever you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeing the Party

“Wow, this party is a real snore, Scully. Thanks a lot,” Mulder said in an exaggerated whisper, leaning close to her ear so none of the other guests would hear him. 

“It’s not my fault. After we missed the conference, Stonecypher cornered me in a hallway and said we all just had to get together. She wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. How was I supposed to know it would be this bad?”

“Were you in the same back seat with me? Because I seem to remember leaning over and asking you to kill me. Did that not happen? There are about twenty people here, all of them even more dull than our hosts. By the way, do they live together or are they just partners? I can’t tell.”

Before she could answer Stonecypher appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Luckily for Mulder and Scully, they had already sampled a lot of the wine and were both feeling somewhat tipsy.

“Having a good time? Need more wine? I have a whole wine cellar in the basement. Have another glass. I am so glad to get a chance to catch up with you two. Oh, there’s Marlene. Don’t go anywhere. I am coming back and we are going to just chat away the hours! Marlene! Wait up!”

Scully turned to Mulder and gave him the same look he had given her in the backseat of the car weeks earlier. 

“Kill me, Mulder. Kill me now. Just make it fast and painless. Hide the body well or you’ll get caught. They’re all FBI agents, you know. Except maybe that guy. I think he’s a dentist.”

“Let’s sneak off somewhere before she gets back, Scully. Quick, this way.” 

Mulder grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the kitchen. “Look, this must be the wine cellar. The door is ajar. Now’s our chance.”

They ducked inside and the door clicked behind them. It was completely dark.

“Mulder?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s the light switch?”

“There must be one here somewhere. Open up the door a crack and let some light in.”

The door handle jiggled.

“It’s locked,” Scully said.

“It’s what?”

“Locked. Do we want to bang on the door? Someone will probably hear us eventually.”

“God, no. I’m not ready to go out there yet. Let’s find a light and hide for a little while first. You’re not afraid of the dark, are you Scully?”

She scoffed in response then began feeling the walls for switches. 

“Maybe it’s a pull string light,” Mulder offered. “You know, the kind that would be all the way down stairs?”

She heard his footfalls as he descended the stairs.

“Wait for me. I can’t see. Slow down.”

“Relax, Scully, where can I go?”

Her hand came down on his shoulder as she stood several stairs above him. Just touching him made her feel better; it made her feel grounded. The walked down the stairs in silence, and she didn’t take her hand off him once. It took several minutes of Mulder reaching toward the ceiling and walking before he found the dangling string. Scully, of course, was too short to reach that high. He pulled the cord and click, click, click… the lights stayed off.

“Where are our flashlights when we need them?” she asked.

“I didn’t think I would need one to taste wine. That will teach me. Always be prepared. I was a scout damn it, I should know better.”

“I have one. In my jacket, which is probably upstairs lying on a guest bed somewhere.”

“Nice job helping out the team, Agent Scully.”

“Here, move out of the way, there has to be another light in here,” she said, groping blindly in the dark.

“Uh, Scully?”

“Hm?”

“That’s not… you’re not going to find a light switch on my crotch.” He could not see her, but he was certain she was turning red.

“Oh, shit, sorry. I need more wine,” she said, fumbling for the shelves of wine bottles.

“First of all, I think you’ve had enough. Second of all, we don’t have a corkscrew. Did you think of that?” Mulder asked.

“Listen, Agent Smartass, we can break the bottle or push the cork inside of it or… something.”

“In the dark?”

“Yes?”

“With no tools?”

“Yes,” she said, but she was, in fact, quite certain they would not accomplish it.

“Listen yourself, Agent Stubborn, we can just go upstairs and bang on the door. They’ll let us back out into whatever circle of hell that is up there, and we’ll just say we have somewhere to be. Bam. Freedom.”

“You think it’s going to be that easy?”

“Yes, yes I do,” he said, and he was suddenly standing very close. “It would be easier to leave, wouldn’t it?”

“Easier than…?”

“This,” he said, his lips kissing her neck. “And this,” her collar bone. “And this,” her jaw.

Her hand found the back of his head, played with his hair. His hands slid slowly to her ass just as the door opened at the top of the stairs, sending down a dim light. They were standing outside of its path, so they weren’t seen right away. It allowed them a chance to untangle themselves by the time the footsteps reached the bottom.

“There you are,” a man’s voice said. “Did you find the Merlot?”


End file.
